You Learn To Expect The Unexpected!
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: what if there was another Winchester the boys never knew about? what didn't John tell them? who is this person?can they protect her?they don't know, but the boys would die for family!especial the baby of the Winchester family.NO INCEST! OCXD, OCXS, OCXOC!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the supernatural characters besides Maddie.

**A/N: **okay, so I've had this plot in my head for a very long time. I hate that it took me till 2010 to actually start righting it, but, well, it is what it is. Anyways, I really love supernatural and because I've had this plot in my head since the beginning of the series, I'm really excited to be writing it! So r/r and I really hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **"Damn it john! When did this happen, I mean, with who…" I couldn't believe I was talking to him. Not just talking to him because he was my dad, but talking to him about this! He had been dead for almost a year now, but when I needed him he comes and posses some innocent person just so I could yell at him. He has a lot to explain, like why did we not know that we had a little half sister in Kansas! Damn it dad!

"shoot the damn thing!" Dean yelled frantically at Sam who seemed to be in a daze. Dean ran from one corner of the room to the next, holding his rifle filled with rock salt. He inched his way closer to the ghost and finally was able to get a clean shot. The ghost evaporated in the air, leaving the room clear. Sam's eyes closed as he dropped his gun and held tightly onto his head. He was having a slitting headache, one that he hadn't had in a while now. Ones he never had unless he was seeing…a vision. Dean ran to his side, holding his shoulder securely.

"Sammy what's wrong?" he cried, worry over shadowing his brain. If he would have taken the time to think about what was happening he would have clearly saw that Sam was having a vision. Seeing as how it hasn't happened for almost a year now, he quickly became worried, which overpowered his brain in the moment. Dean shook Sam.

Sam began to breath frantically. This was a strange vision. He didn't understand. All he saw was a young girl, who looked no older than 19, walking. She looked confident, even as she walked alone in the dark. As she walked he could see someone in the background, following her. Although he didn't know who she was, a strong sense of protectiveness over powered him. He walked, despite the throbbing in his head, to the car, sitting in the passenger's seat, waiting for Dean. Dean ran to the drivers seat, taking a quick look at Sam. Sam tried to calm his breath before answering dean,

"we have to go, now!" he screamed. Dean started the car, still unsure of were he was going. He drove fast down the street, he knew they still had a job to do in this town, but he trusted sam, and he knew sam knew this too. Sam wouldn't tell him to leave if something more important wasn't waiting for them.

"Were the hell are we going!" he asked as he floured the car, pushing it faster down the road. Sam focused on any signs he missed in his vision, catching a green street sign. "Bunting…" sam trailed off, causing dean to look at him with question. What the hell kind of direction was that! He thought, but before he could voice it, sam continued.

"Kansas." sam reluctantly said, swallowing hard, his dry throat throbbing now, along with his splitting head ache.

Dean looked at sam with wide eyes, almost in disbelief. They hadn't been in Kansas since their first road trip together. When they found their house, where a woman and her children-who coincidentally was their childhood home-were being haunted by a poltergeist. They had saved the woman and her children from death, only to see their mother's ghost. They saw her, but they vowed never to go back there.

Even if they were just going to a job, they both feared going back. It held too many bad memories. "Kansas?" dean asked, looking back and forth from the road to sam. He had to still make sure they didn't crash, which he knew would happen if he kept his attention solely on sam. "why?" he was quiet now, but sam could hear the fear in his voice. He knew his brother felt just as bad about going to Kansas. Unlike sam, dean could remember everything about that night.

"because…" sam trailed off, looking out of the window, clenching his teeth together. He didn't want to tell dean that he had a vision. He hasn't for a long time now, he didn't want to worry him, but, he knew dean wouldn't go unless he told him. He took a deep breath before continuing, "because, I had a vision about…" well, it was already out of the bag, "a girl."

Dean floured it, as he began talking fast, "a vision?" dean asked, looking sporadically at sam, who's face was still turned away. He stretched his head, trying to see sam's face, trying to see the answer. "Sam!" he yelled, getting annoyed at his reluctance to look at him.

Dean couldn't believe this. When sam had these visions they were always connected to the yellow eyed demon. At least they use to be before they killed him. Now, it just didn't make sense. Why all of a sudden would he began to have these visions again?

"yes." sam sad quietly, making dean strain to hear him, his annoyance began to rise to full on frustration. Sam didn't have to look at dean to know how pissed he was. He'd been around him for too long, he knew too much about dean's temper.

"huh?" dean asked, eyes widening, he was going to hit sam if he didn't stop playing around.

"yes." sam yelled as he turned his head to look at dean, rolling his eyes in the process.

Dean sat in disbelief. Looking back to the road, his eyes frozen in shock. He racked his brain for some way to explain this. "what?" he asked, his voice was low, but sam could hear him. Dean's curiosity took the better of him, making his voice come out loud and fast, almost too fast for sam to keep up, "what's going on? You haven't had a vision in months. Why would this just start up again?" he asked frantically, looking between sam and the road. Dean's deep voice radiated throughout the car, his eyes still wide with curiosity and fear, "I mean, you haven't had a vision since the damn yellow eyes demon died!" he tried to calm himself down, threading his hand threw his short brown hair. This was too much to accept, but if sam was having visions it must be something important, something bad. This meant they had to save this girl.

"well…" dean said, keeping his eyes on the road, "what did you see?" he asked slowly, sighing. Sam followed, sighing also before he answered, trying to remember every vital detail.

"she was walking in the dark." he said, "some one was following her." that was it, that was all? This was so little information. They needed to know more to really save her if that's what they needed to do.

Dean nodded, "Bunting?" he asked as he thought about the long ride of silence he knew this little conversation would bring. Sam nodded before saying, quietly, looking ahead, out to the street, keeping his eyes away from dean as he said, "Kansas.." dean looked at sam, his eyes holding sadness as his brother mentioned their home. That place held too much.

Dean parked the car on the side of the road, looking above them at the street sign that read 'Bunting, Kansas.' dean exhaled deeply before turning In his seat and looking straight at sam, who was looking around out of the window to see if the girl was there. Dean cleared his throat, trying to get sam's attention. Sam ignored him, dean rolled his eyes and peered out the window. "what now?" dean asked as he kept his eyes locked on the streets and sidewalks.

Sam stared through the glass, being observant of everything. The determination of finding this girl over took him, he barely heard dean speak. Frustrated and annoyed dean looked at sam, seeing how his eyes scanned the road. Wow, he thought. Sam was so focused on this, dean was a little worried for his little brother.

Dean had seen sam have these visions before, but never had he seen sam so focused and content in finding this girl. It was he had some find of protective pull towards this girl that he doesn't have with any of the others. That, worried dean more than the vision. All dean hoped was that this nightmare, with all the visions and psychic connections would be over soon.

Though, he doubted this vision would be the last of their surprises.

A girl with dark brown hair walked out of the bar, keeping a steady pace down the sidewalk towards her car. She'd had to part almost a block away because someone was having a birthday here. Yes, a birthday at the bar, bringing basically the whole town here in the process. She didn't mind. She was slightly buzzed, a little walking would do her good.

As she stepped from the bar steps a small sound of footsteps came from behind. She didn't pay any attention to it…at first. She figured it was probably some drunk coming back for more drinks. She didn't care who it was anyways, she was confident in her ability to protect herself. She sighed as she zipped up her black leather jacket. It hung tightly to her small frame. She wasn't very cold, but a breeze was beginning to pick up. She figured she might as well. She walked a little further, not worrying about her surroundings until a small whistling sound came from behind her.

She was use to people whistling at her, but, this time it wasn't a whistle like she'd heard a billion times before. No, this was a creepy whistle, like someone was warning her of their presence. She snuck a quick look behind her, narrowing her eyes, trying to look through the darkness. The whistling continued as she did so.

Her easy, normal pace began to pick up. She kept her eyes glued in front of her. The whistling began to come closer, and closer, just as the footsteps picked up. A small flutter in her stomach as she finally reached her car. She dug in her pocket to find her keys. They weren't there!

She frantically searched for them in her other pocket. She still couldn't find them. That was until she heard them, being jiggled near her. Like someone held them and was taunting her. She looked in the direction of the sound, and saw someone. They were standing there, moving a shinny object back an forth.

She narrowed her eyes once again, seeing they were keys…her keys. Her eyes widened. How in the hell..? She thought. Almost as if they had read her thoughts, they began walking forward as they spoke,

"I found them, at the bar…" they trailed off. Their voice was so sinister if kind of frightened her, kind of. "you should really be more careful…" once again he stopped, he was only a few inches in front of her with a wide smile on his face, "some crazy person could pick them up." he said, and then tossed the keys to her. She instinctively lifted her hands out for them, catching them without looking away from him.

Her eyes were glued to the man in from of her. He was tall and a little buff. He was attractive, though, that thought quickly left hers. She wasn't frightened anymore.

"isn't that right…" his smile that was a minute ago normal, turned sinister, showing two slightly longer, sharper teeth on either side of his top teeth. "Madison Winchester." a small laugh escaped his lips, this made her freeze.

.


End file.
